Memory's Future
by Goku Dragneel
Summary: What if you could see your future? Find out what life has in store? What if a book could do just that? It looks like Team Natsu has gotten themselves into another sticky situation. How will they react to the future? Will they discover new things about themselves and their friends? What about their children? Alvarez and 100YQ spoilers. Rated T for Swearing and themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Goku here, and here it is my future children story. So the way this is gonna work is the book is similar to the OVA Memory Days. For those that haven't seen it, watch it it's good, the gang finds a book and is transported to the past after Natsu thinks of a horrible memory. The difference here is 1. Obviously it takes them to the future instead of the past, and 2. There is no time limit to the spell. Also there will be spoilers for Alvarez/Final Season and 100 Year Quest and it will be rated T for themes and swearing. This is NOT a sequel to my other story 100 Years of Love, which you should also check. This is inspired by Thunder Explosion's one shot MemoryDaysAgain? ****Last thing I promise, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I own nothing except the OCs. Now that that is all said let's get to Memory's Future.**

* * *

"AH! Why do we have to clean all these selves?!" Natsu complains.

"Because you keep destroying every town we go to Natsu." Erza explained. "The guild keeps having to pay for damages that we can't cover so the Master is making us clean the guild's library as payment."

"But why are we stuck here paying for Flame Brain's dumbassness" Gray retorts.

"What'd you say Ice Pop"

"I said that your dumbass antics got us all in trouble. Or are dumb and deaf Hot Head."

"You wanna fight you damn Stipper."

"Bring it on Flame Head."

"Ice Princess!"

"Ash Breathe!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza yells as she hits the two of them. "We are all to blame. While Natsu is the one who caused the most damage, we also had a part in destroying things. Let's just do what the master says and clean this library."

"Yeah guys! It shouldn't take that long to clean them. I mean we have 7 of us." Lucy said.

"Yeah and with my sky magic I can easily blown the dust away." Wendy stated.

"And me and Carla can clean the upper shelves." Happy suggested.

"Alright enough chatter, time to get to work." Erza exclaimed.

They all went to work cleaning and dusting every book and shelve the guild had. And with someone like Levy in the guild they had A LOT of books and shelves. After what seemed like 5 hours the gang had cleaned most of the shelves.

"See with the 7 of us it didn't take long. Look we're almost done." Lucy said excitedly.

"Almost done?" Erza asked. Lucy looked confused. "We've only cleaned the first side." Erza said. "Each shelf has two sides to it."

"What? Only the first shelf?!" Lucy screamed. Lucy slumped down all depressed. "Ah Mou! We'll be here forever."

"Don't be like that. It's like you said, the 7 of use can get it done in no time." Natsu exclaimed. Lucy looked up at him and admired his look. His pink hair spiked up like usual. His face retaining that wondrous smirk everywhere he goes. His titular scarf hanging around his neck. His black vest with gold trims showing off his lean muscles and abs. His white pants that stop at his calves to show his strong legs with the black and gold trim kilt around his waist. Ever since they met Lucy thought he was ripped already but as the years went by his muscles just kept getting bigger and stronger.

'Wait why am I thinking about this?' Lucy thought as she shook her madly blushing face.

"You're right let's do this." She exclaimed as she grabbed Natsu's hand. Did his hand feel warm? Probably not it's just her hand thats warm. They all went to work again, but a certain someone was watching them.

"Gray-sama looks so good dusting those shelves." Juvia said hiding behind one of the shelves. She is wearing her signature blue hat with white on the end and a yellow flower pin on it letting her long blue hair out. She is wearing a long blue dress with white stripes going down middle. She has white on the cuffs of the dress with a blue and white muff around her neck and has brown leggings going up to her thighs. "Juvia wishes she could be there with Gray-sama cleaning but master said not to interfere with their punishment." Juvia said to no one.

"There's so many shelves left." Lucy complained.

"The faster we clean the faster we'll be done. So let's get moving." Erza said. Erza had her long scarlet hair flowing down. Her metal breast plate with a grey cross on the front connected to 2 silver shoulder plates and 2 forearm and elbow plates. The breastplate leads down into a navy blue skirt that is just above her knees. She is wearing a pair of navy blue boots that cover her calves. Lucy was on a latter cleaning the shelves when looked around at the rest of her friends. Gray was dusting the the bottom parts of the shelves off. He wore a pair of black pants with a belt that was tucked into a pair of gray boots. "Dusting these is so hard. How do these shelves get so dusty anyways?!" Gray complained.

"Stop complaining and get to work. Also put some clothes on."

Gray looked down and saw both his shirt and pants were gone. "Shit!" Gray then stumbled off to find where his clothes have gone. Lucy then turned towards Wendy and the exceeds. Happy and Carla were using their wings to reach the top parts of the shelves. Wendy was on the ground blowing all of the dust away. She had two red hair ties on both sides of her head forming her blue hair into two ponytails. She wore a simple shoulderless dress with blue, green and yellow arrowhead shapes going down to her sides, and the rest a green color with lines representing scales. She also had a gold band around her right arm just below her light blue guild mark. Lucy smiled happily. After everything they went through with Alvarez, Lucy was happy that everyone was so cheerful especially Natsu. Natsu had been through alot. Lucy was glad he was alive. She doesn't think she could live without him. She does love hi- No she doesn't love him. Why would she? Oh Lucy! "Lucy!"

"Huh?" Lucy was brought out of her thoughts by Natsu calling her name.

"Lucy, stop being weird and staring off into space. We need to finish this so we can go on a job!"

"You're right sorry." 'I wonder what the guild will be like in the future.' Lucy wonders about how different the guild will be and what new members they will get. Lucy goes to dust some more but while on latter her balance slipped. She tried to grab the shelf but grabbed a book instead and fell down right on top of Gray.

Juvia seeing this mutters "LOVE RIVAL!" and rushes towards them. Juvia pushes Lucy off of Gray and picks him him. "Gray-sama are you ok?"

"Im fine. Now would you get off of me!" Gray says as Juvia holds him tightly.

"Oh man, that really hurt." muttered Lucy as she rubbed her head and stared at the book in her hand. "Hmm, I've never seen this book before." Everyone comes over to look at what Lucy has found. "Memory's Future" Lucy reads. "I wonder what it is about." Just as Lucy opens the book however a magic circle appears around the group in the library. Suddenly they all start falling until they hit a hard ground.

* * *

"Where are we?" Wendy asked getting up with the others.

**(Quick A/N, Memory Days did not happen in this story)**

"I don't know." Answered Erza. "It looks like Magnolia, but it's different."

The whole city looks like it got an upgrade. Buildings bigger and more extravagant. The lights bigger and brighter. Even Cardia Cathedral looks like it's brand new. The group started to head towards the guild. When the got there they were shocked. The guild looked completely different. It was bigger and more colorful. The group crowded around the window to look inside and they were stunned. The bar was bigger and more extravagant. They added a stage again. The guild now had 3 floors with S-Class on the 3rd floor, and more tables on the 2nd floor. The group backed away confused at what happened. Gray stumbled over to a news stand and grabbed a paper. When he read the paper his eyes bulged out.

"Guys you have to look at this!" Everyone huddled around Gray to see what he was talking about. "This is Magnolia, but it isn't our Magnolia." The top of the paper read Date: October 4th, Year X807. "We're in Magnolia 15 years in the future."

* * *

**Hey guys Goku here. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Memory's Future. I put a lot of work into it, more so than my other fics. For those who are wondering I won't tell you the pairings. They will be revealed as the story goes on, but it's kinda obvious. There is one pairing though that I don't think has enough backing towards it, but it has more story support than others. You'll see which pairing im talking about later. Anyway like, follow, and let me know if you liked it. Also check out my story 100 Years of Love if you like pregnant Lucy fics. Ok i've bored you enough. Dragneel Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Goku here and I am back with a new chapter of Memory's Future. I hoped you liked the first chapter I spent all night to get that done. I've never really described people before so I hope that I did it well. Either way I'm gonna go away so you can read the chapter. All rights are the same.**

* * *

"X807!? There is no way!" screamed Lucy. "How did we travel 15 years into the future?"

"I don't know. Let's retrace our steps." said Erza calmly.

"Well, we were cleaning the library. Then I fell and accidentally grabbed a book. After I got up, I opened the book to see what it was about and then we ended up here." Lucy said recalling the events that happened.

"That's it!" Erza exclaimed. "The book! It must be some spell to travel through time. Memory's Future… maybe the spell peers into the memories of your future self?" Erza suggested.

"Ok but how do we get back?" Gray asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the book can tell us how. Lucy?"

"On it." Lucy skimmed through the book for anyways to get back to their time. "There's one problem. The book is in a language I can't read." Lucy said. "If we are going to want to get home, then we need someone to translate it."

"Maybe our future selves know. I mean we are them so they must have done it as well right?" Natsu questioned.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed. "She is good with this stuff. Maybe she can translate for us?."

"Yeah that's a good idea." Erza said. "So the plan is to find Levy, but we must isolate her. We don't want to cause a ruckus in the guild so stay low. Don't talk to anyone. Especially you Natsu." She said sternly.

"What? Why me?" Natsu asked confused.

"Because knowing you, you'll barge in there demanding to fight everyone. So you will stay with us. Do I make myself clear!?" Erza said with a dark angry face.

"Yes mam!" Natsu stuttered out scared of the scarlet haired women. "Now we can't just walk in the front door. We would draw attention to us and that would ruin our plan so we will slip in the back door."

"Wait there's a back door?" Lucy asked.

"Of course how else would we get all the supplies in the guild. If we brought them in through the front then they would all get taken and destroyed." Erza explained.

"Fair point. Let's go."

Erza lead the group to the back door all the while thinking about their future selves.

'I wonder if ever get with Jellal.' Erza thought.

'Maybe I learn more star magic.' Lucy considered.

'My chest must be bigger in the future!' Wendy hoped.

"Whatever the future is, I'm sure Gray-sama and Juvia are happily together." Juvia exclaimed holding onto Gray.

"Yeah maybe." Gray said out loud. Juvia heard this and perked up and tightly squeezed Gray.

"Oh I knew Gray-sama would agree."

"WHAT? N..No. I..I would NEVER say that. You're crazy. Get off of me."

"Gray stop flirting with your girlfriend. We're here." Gray was about to murder Natsu but Erza stopped him.

"Now we have to be quiet. We will enter and slip up the stairs onto the second floor. There should be nobody up there at the moment. From there we will watch the guild to see what happens. If Levy goes off we go after her. She is our only hope of getting home got it?." She said menacingly to Natsu and Gray.

"Yes Mam!" They shouted in unison.

The group creaked open the door and slipped through carefully avoiding anyone in the bar from seeing them. They crept slowly towards the stairs and silently climbed them. At the top they sneaked along the railing until they got to a spot where they could watch the guild without being seen.

"Remember we are looking for Levy. If you see her watch her closely for when she leaves the guild." Erza said.

"Right!" They all responded.

They all got up and glanced down at the guild. To say that it was overwhelming was an understatement. The guild was so huge. There were a lot of new members there. The guild was as big as it was when they rebuilt it the first time. Every table occupied. Mira and Lisanna serving them drinks and food. Mira looked the same as ever. The same long white hair flowing down. Wearing the same red dress with white wavy lines on it. The same kind smile that would great you at the door.

Lisanna had definitely changed however. She had longer hair that was put back into a ponytail. She had filled out a little more and wore a blue outfit with an orange outline that was open at the middle of her chest just enough so you could see the sides of her breasts.

Kianna was also waiting tables. She looked about the same with her blue hair and green dress. But there was another person waiting tables.

She looked to be about thirteen. She had an outfit similar to Mira's before Lisanna went to Edolas, except that the bra was yellow. She had blond hair with white at the tips and she wore headgear similar to what Laxus used to wear. She had a smile that showed sharp teeth.

"Look at her." Lucy said. "I wonder who she is?"

"I don't know. I have never seen her before." Erza replied.

"Lexy, this goes to table 5." Mira said to the girl.

"Coming mother." The girl responded.

"NANI!?" The group screamed in confusion. "Mira has a daughter! With who?" Lucy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Just look at her." Gray said. The group looked at the girl, her hair, her headgear, and her teeth. Then it hit them.

"Laxus!" They all said in unison. They were right, Lexy was a splitting image of Laxus and Mira.

"Wow, I mean I know he has been talking with her lately but he has also been talking with Lisanna and Cana. I thought he was just a playboy." Lucy said.

"Wow even after having a child, Mira-san looks so pretty." Wendy said.

"Yeah!" The group watched as Lexy grabbed a piece of strawberry cake and brought it over to a table. At the table sat a girl with long scarlet hair that had blue highlights. She also seemed to be around thirteen. She wore a pair of big brown boots and a blue skirt with a white shirt that was covered in a plate of silver armor.

The group stood there amazed knowing whos daughter that is.

Erza looked at her closely and thought of something. "I can't believe it." She said. "Someone else likes strawberry cake like me." Erza stated as the rest just fell down.

"Erza-san do you really not see it?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah it's kinda obvious." Gray said.

"Really? What?" Erza asked confused at what they were saying.

"Just look at her." Lucy said.

Erza looked at the child once more. Erza noticed her scarlet hair, her plate of armor, and her love of strawberry cake. Then the realization hit her.

"What? No. It can't be." Erza said nervously. Just then the girl turned around and Erza saw a very familiar mark on the right side of the girl's face. "JELLAL?!" Erza muttered as she fainted. Wendy quickly rushed to heal her and help her up.

"Man," Natsu grinned. "I can't beat Laxus and Erza, but I can definitely beat their kids." He said.

Erza hearing this instantly wakes up. "You will not lay a finger on my daughter Natsu!" She yelled. Realizing what she said, Erza's checks grew redder than her hair. After calming down the group watched the guild some more.

"Here you are Scarlet." Lexy said as she delivered the cake to the table.

"Thanks Lexy. Oooh this cake is gonna be so delicious." Scarlet said as she eyed the cake with anticipation.

"I bet it is." Lexy said a bit depressed. "I wish I could join you, but I'm stuck helping my mom and aunt."

"Thats ok Lexy. We can hang out later. Maybe we can spar later as well." Scarlet replied with a smile.

Lexy perked up. "I would like that."

"Lexy!"

"Sorry gotta go, my mom is calling me. See you later." Lexy said as she went off to grab another plate of food from her mother.

"Later." Scarlet replied as she dug into her strawberry cake.

The group smiled at the girls relationship. It was very different than the relationship their mothers first had. Their smiles were broken by another child's voice.

"Scarlet-san" A small voice called. The group looked down to see a small boy around the age of five staring up at the scarlet haired girl. He has dark blue hair that is pushed to his right side with the back of his hair spiked up. He is wearing a green shirt and a pair of orange shorts.

"Rowen! What do you need?" Scarlet asked with a smile.

"I wanna sit with you!" The young boy exclaimed.

"Ok. Come here you little cutie." Scarlet said as she picked up the adorable little boy and put him in her lap. The boy sat playfully as Scarlet ate her cake.

"Can I hav sum cake?." The boy asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Rowen, but no. You know that your parents don't want you to have too much sugar."

"Ooooh, pleeeeeeeeze!" The boy asked his face drooping and eyes widening.

"Oh please don't give me the puppy dog eyes." Scarlet whined.

As the group watched the scarlet haired girl crumble over the young boy, the girls were all hounding about the boy.

"Oh he's soo cute!" Lucy said

"I know." Erza replied

"I wonder whos kid he is." Gray asked.

"Wait!" Natsu said. "That kid looks familiar." Natsu looked closer at the boy, then it hit him. "That's Romeo!" Natsu exclaimed. "The hair to the clothes he looks exactly like Romeo when he was younger. The face is a little different, but it is still Romeos."

The group looks at the boy again and realizes what Natsu is saying. "You're right Natsu-san." Wendy said. "He does look a lot like Romeo. I wonder who his mother is?"

"Now Rowen I'm sorry, but if I let you have some cake, then Uncle Romeo and Aunt Wendy would kill me." Scarlet said answering Wendy's question.

Wendy hearing this shriveled down with her face bright red.

"Haha, congrats Wendy." Natsu said as he patted her back.

"Me and Romeo-san…" were all the words the girl could muster as she blushed even deeper.

"Now why don't you go play with the others." Scarlet said to the young boy.

"Ok" The boy responded as he ran off happily.

Scarlet turned back towards her cake and picked up her fork with wide eyes and was about to dig in when her table was crushed by someone flying into it.

"That was a cheap shot." The girl that crushed the table said. She had short black hair with light blue highlights. She looked to be about fourteen. She had multiple piercings on her ears and her eyebrows. She wore an orange tank top with a black outline and silver shorts. She had an angry expression on her face that showed her sharp teeth. "Come at me that won't happen again." She said as she ran off to the side of the guildhall where the group couldn't see.

"That's Gajeel's kid. I can smell him from here." Natsu said.

No one needed to ask who the mother was. It was obviously Levy. They, like Elfman and Evergreen, were bad at hiding their feelings. It was obvious that a kid was bound to show up. Speaking of Elfman and Evergreen.

"Fighting is Womanly!" a voice could be heard. A girl with white and brown hair came into focus. She looked to be around thirteen as well. She wore a green shirt with a white outline and a pair of white pants. She had also had a wild smirk. "Come on let's get this started." She said. However she accidentally walked to close to a scarlet haired girl who had an evil aura around her.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DESTROYED MY CAKE!" She yelled as she kicked the girl across the guild. Scarlet then grabbed her sword and ran out of sight enraged.

A boy ran back into sight. He had dark blackish blue hair that was spiked. He also looked to be about 13. He had no shirt that showed his fairy tail symbol on his left bicep. He wore no pants and only had his boxers on.

"There he his, the stripper's kid." Natsu muttered.

Seeing him as well, Juvia burst out in joy. "Oh Gray-sama our son is so handsome!" She squealed.

"Damnit, my son developed my striping habits." Gray said not denying what Juvia said.

"Damnit Emma why did you have to mess with Scarlet's cake. You know how she gets when that happens." The boy said.

Gajeel and Levy's kid came back into view whose name was apparently Emma.

"It's not my fault. Your damn girlfriend is the one who hit me into the table Storm." Emma retorted.

"Storm Fullbuster, what a great name for our child Gray-sama." Juvia said clinging on to Gray.

"Yeah, he even has a girlfriend!" 'Better than me. I can't even admit my feelings now.' Gray thought as he unconsciously wrapped his arm around Juvia.

Juvia surprisingly didn't squeal. Instead she just accepted it and sank into his hold.

"Poor Aife," Storm said. "She stepped too close to Scarlet. There's no going back after that." Suddenly another voice could be heard.

"Come on I'm all fired up!" The voice said.

That was Natsu's catchphrase. The group turned to him but he was as silent as ever.

"What? It wasn't me." He retorted. The group looked down right as the voice in question came into view. A girl with pink salmon hair wearing a black vest with an orange outline that covered up her breasts. She also wore a pair of silver shorts with a pair of sandals and a unique white scarf around her neck. It was obvious who her dad was, but there was one thing most shocking about her. Her face looked just like Lucy's.

Natsu and Lucy both seeing this looked at each other and screamed "NANI!?".

"Nashi I love you, but sometimes you are such a idiot." Storm said to the salmon haired girl.

Nashi just smirked and raised her hand. Flame spewed out of her fingertips spelling the words 'Come On'.

* * *

**Edit: Here are the ages**

Lexy Dreyar- 13

Scarlet Fernandez-13

Rowan Conbolt- 5

Emma Redfox- 14

Aife Strauss- 13

Storm Fullbuster- 13

Nashi Dragneel-13

Also if you are wondering why Emma is the oldest, read the 100 Year Quest manga.

**Hey guys Goku here. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know it took a long time to update and I'm sorry. I just never really got around to work on it in a long session. I've just been adding to it little by little every day for about 20 mins. Plus it took awhile to write cause i had to think of how to introduce the kids and their appearances. Anyway I finally completed it so let me know what you think of it. Ok I've bored you enough have a great day. Dragneel Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Goku here I hoped you enjoyed that last chapter it took me awhile to write. Anyway here is ****chapter 3**

* * *

Natsu and Lucy just stood there in shock at the salmon haired girl.

"This can't be." Lucy said. "Me, him, child, have!?" She stuttered.

"Shhh quiet." Erza commanded. "They'll hear us. Just watch."

Nashi stood there with her hand in the air. "Come on. I know you have more fight in ya!" She said.

"Nashi do you not realize what you did?" Storm asked.

"What?" Nashi asked confused. She looked around to see what was going on. All she saw were some mugs, a broken table, and… STRAWBERRY CAKE?! "HIDE ME!" Nashi screamed as she hid behind Emma.

"Get off of me Flame Breath." Emma said pushing Nashi away.

"You don't understand. If she finds me, she'll crush me into oblivion or worse… She'll use the breadsticks!" Nashi spouted grimly.

The group stood there puzzled at what she meant by 'breadsticks'.

"Of course." Erza stated breaking the silence. "Why didn't I think of that? They're long and greasy. Perfect for beating someone into submission."

The group stood there horrified reminding themselves to never anger Erza anymore.

"Well that's your own damn fault for knocking me into her table Ash Brain." Emma responded.

"You wanna go Iron Head?"

"Bring it on Flame for Brains."

"Metal Face"

"Fire Witch"

"Iron Freak"

"Girls let's calm down." Storm said pushing them apart. "We need to worry about the real threat here. We don't know where Scarlet is. We need to prepare for when she…" Storm is cut off as Scarlet comes in and kicks him through the roof.

"Storm!" Nashi cries.

"Now… WHO DESTROYED MY CAKE!?" Scarlet yelled with a dark aura and evil look.

Nashi and Emma backed away scared for their lives.

"Mira?"

"Yes Scarlet?" Mirajane said watching all the commotion with a smile.

"Can you fetch me some breadsticks?"

"Of course Scarlet." Mira responded going to get what Scarlet requested.

"Oh no. Emma run!" Nashi yelled.

Nashi and Emma sprinted away as fast as they could from the red haired demon before she could get her desired weapon.

At the same time Storm finally fell from the sky after getting kicked by Scarlet. He broke through the roof and landed, but it wasn't a hard land. Something had broken his fall. He got up and to see what he fell on, and his hand touched something soft. He squeezed it and noticed that it was squishy. He squeezed it a few more times until he felt a jolt through his body. He looked down and saw the angry face of a blond haired girl. He also realized what he had been squeezing and blushed real hard.

"Storm..." a voice said darkly.

"Oh hey Lexy. Didn't see you there. Sorry about landing on you, but you know how Scarlet is. So if you don't mind me I'll just be on my way." Storm said nervously as he tried to run away but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"STORM!"

Everyone could see the blast of lightning and hear the screams of Storm in the corner.

"Storm, don't you go cheating on me with Lexy. I'm your girlfriend." Nashi yelled as she ran past trying to escape from Scarlet.

"I…was...n't...try...ing...too…" Storm muttered burnt to a crisp. Lexy dropped Storms body and chased after Nashi with Scarlet.

"Great Storm now I have two demons to worry about." Nashi said as she was chased by the daughters of the two most powerful female wizards in Fairy Tail.

During all this the group just watched from the second floor. They all had wide smiles on their faces. Then Lucy suddenly burst into laughter.

"What's so funny Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Hahahaha… It's just", she stuttered out. "Even after 15 years and all these new faces, the guild is still as wild and crazy as ever." She stated, still laughing. Everyone agreed with her. Throughout all of time Fairy Tail was still Fairy Tail.

"Wait hold on second." Natsu said breaking everyone out of their happy thoughts. "Didn't the strippers kid say that he had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Gray asked ignoring Natsu's insult.

"If Ice Queen's kid has a girlfriend…"

"Wait Ice Queen?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I figure since he has a kid that he would be Ice Queen now." Natsu replied and Gray once again ignored the insult. "Anyway… and my kid just told him to not cheat on her, then…"

Gray's eyes widened when he realized what Natsu was saying.

"OUR KIDS ARE DATING!?" They screamed in unison as they both looked down at the two kids.

Natsu backed away. "No way. There is no way my kid is dating Ice Queen's kid. I would never let my daughter date that stripper." Natsu said.

"Hey, it's not like I want my kid to date Flame Girl either, and don't call my son a stripper." He could deal with insults, but he was not going to let his son be ridiculed as well.

"Why? Does it show disappointment that you son caught your weird ass habit?" Natsu growled.

"At least my kid doesn't destroy the guild like her dumbass father." Gray retorted.

"Guys stop they're gonna see us." Wendy said.

"Natsu stop antagonizing Gray." Lucy said.

"Yeah Gray-sama let's just admire our son." Juvia said. The girls tried their hardest to hold the boys back, but to no avail. The boys just started shoving against each other.

"Oh you wanna go Ice for Brains!?"

"Bring it Hot Head."

"Ice Pop"

"Lizard Breathe."

"You..two." Erza muttered darkly.

The two guys were too busy yelling at each other to notice the evil presence resonating behind them.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Erza yelled as she punched Natsu and Gray. Erza didn't realize however that she had hit Natsu over the edge and into the Guild below. Natsu landed right on top of Scarlet and Lexy as they were chasing Nashi.

(It is said that day Natsu's screams could be heard throughout all of Magnolia.)

Erza stood there shocked at what she did. "Oops!" is all she said.

"Erza", Gray said."Weren't you the one that told us not to make a scene?" He asked.

"Yes, but if wasn't for you two fighting all the time, it would have happened." Erza yelled causing Gray to cower in the corner.

"Guys stop." Lucy said. "Look!" The group looked down again to see what was happening.

Scarlet and Lexy were so blinded by rage that they didn't even realize what they did.

"Sorry Uncle Natsu." Scarlet said.

"Why did you crash into us?" Lexy asked.

"Yeah Papa. I appreciate the help, but why are you here? I thought you and Mama went on a mission." Nashi questioned.

Natsu's heart skipped a beat when he heard the word papa.

By now everyone had gathered around Natsu.

"Uh. Uh…" Natsu stammered trying to figure out what to say. "I just dropped in." He said.

"Dropped in? How? Where is mama, and why do you look so young?" Nashi questioned once more.

"Um about that." Natsu said sitting up rubbing the back of his head. He looked to his friends on the 2nd floor for help. Everyone looked up and saw the group standing there and watching.

"It's no use hiding now." Erza said as she lead the group down the stairs.

"Mom, you're back!" Scarlet said. Hearing this Erza blushed and fainted once more.

"Erza-san!" Wendy yelled.

"Mom!" Scarlet yelled.

"Master!" Everyone else said.

Hearing this Erza woke up. "Master? I'm the master?" Erza asked puzzled.

"Yeah! Don't you remember mom? You're Fairy Tail's 9th guild master!" Scarlet responded.

"WHAT!?" Erza screamed. "What happened to Master Makarov? Is he?" She questioned hoping she was wrong.

"No he's fine he just was too old to run the guild so he passed it on to you. Man mom something is wrong with your memory today." Scarlet answered.

Juvia in all the commotion spotted Storm and dragged Gray towards him. "Oh Gray-sama our son looks so handsome up close." She said as she clung to Gray.

"Mom what's up with your outfit? And why are you calling dad Sama?" Storm asked.

"The real question you should be asking is where are your clothes." Nashi said.

Both Gray and Storm looked down to see that their clothes had disappeared.

"Oh man!" they said in unison as they went off to find their missing clothes.

Wendy was standing next to Erza when she felt something on her side. She looked down and saw a young boy clinging to her side.

"Mommy!" Rowan said as he looked up to Wendy with his eyes sparkling. Wendy just stood there trying to comprehend what she just heard with her face all read and steam coming off her.

Rowan's look changed as he saw the look on Wendy's face. "What's wrong mommy?" the boy asked sweetly. Lucy didn't think it was possible, but Wendy's face got even redder.

"Yeah Aunt Wendy, is everything ok? and why do you look so young?" Scarlet asked.

"You too mom. Why are you dressed so weirdly?" Nashi said as Lucy fell down.

"Even my own daughter insults me." She said.

"Ok I think it's time that we explain what's going on." Erza said as she stood onto one of the tables that weren't broken. "Everybody be quiet and listen." It's clear that things haven't changed since everyone in the guild immediately shut up and listened. "We may look like your friends and parents, but we are not the ones you know." Everyone gave her weird looks. "We are actually from 15 years in the past. We came here by accident due to a mysterious book called Memory's Future. Our goal was to find Levy without making a commotion, but because of Natsu and Gray fighting, here we are. Anyway now that we are here does anybody know where Levy would be?" Erza asked the guild.

"What do you want with my mother?" Emma asked.

"You see the book that took us here is written in another language. In order to return home, we need someone to translate it and we thought that Levy-chan would be our best bet." Lucy responded to the girl.

"Oh, why didn't you just say you needed a translator? I can do that." Emma replied back.

"Really?!" Lucy said surprised.

"Of course. I might have my pop's attitude but i'm still my mother's daughter." Emma stated answering Lucy's question.

"I guess that makes sense." Lucy gave Emma the book. "Here you go, but I have one question. Where is everybody?"

"Papa and Momma are on a mission. Uncle Iron Face and Aunt Levy are on a mission as well. Master Erza and Jellal are away at a Guild Master's meeting. Aunty Ice Queen and Aunt Juvia are on a date. Aunt Wendy and Uncle Romeo went to see Macao in the hospital. Elfman and Evergreen are on their couple's vacation and Laxus is somewhere. Does that answer your question Mom er Lucy er AHH! This is so confusing. What do I even call you?" Nashi stated in frustration.

"I guess you can call us whatever is easier for you guys." Erza said.

"Wait did she just call me Aunty Ice Queen?" Gray said iritated

"Will everyone shut up so I can focus." Emma said. She sat down at a table and opened up the book. She took out a pair of magic glasses and began reading the book at supersonic speeds. After a few minutes she looked up and sighed.

"What is it? Does it say how we can get home?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. I read through it but the language is one that I only recently started learning. I was only able to make out a tiny bit." Emma replied.

"What did you find?" Erza asked.

"All I know is that you're gonna need a lot of magic power."

"Well that's a step ahead. Thanks Emma."

"No problem Master."

"Well," Erza said. "We have a bit of information but it looks like we're gonna need Levy to fully get home. Mira, how long was their mission?"

"Oh not long only a few days." Mira responded.

"How many have they been on it?"

"About two and a half."

"Ok they should be back soon. Well all we can do is just wait. Mira get me a strawberry cake pl…"

Just then the guild doors burst open to reveal Gajeel standing there holding a wounded Levy in his arms.

"Mom!" Emma screamed as she rushed to her mother's side.

To be continued…

* * *

**Hey guys Goku here and man has it been awhile. Last time I updated was on April 1st. That's 6 months of me making you wait and i'm sorry. To be honest I wrote most of this chapter that month but I just lost interest in writing and didn't decide to finish it until last week. Anyways i hope you liked this chapter and i'll try my best to not keep you waiting for the next chapter, especially since I left you guys on a cliffhanger. Dragneel Out!**

**One more thing (to quote Jackie Chan Adventures) I have an old Rwby rp that me and my friends did years ago but never went through with it. I'm thinking of posting it as a test to see if you guys would be interested in it. So let me know if you would like that. Ok for real this time, Dragneel Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Goku here and I am back with another chapter of Memory's Future. Once again no excuse, I'm just lazy, plus I've been dealing with personal issues but I'm hoping that writing will help with that so let's see, but you don't care about me. I know that you are wanting to see more of the fairy kids and find out what's happening with Levy. Well you want it? Here it is, Memory's Future Chapter 4.**

* * *

"Mom!" Emma screamed as she rushed to her mother's side.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy yelled.

"She's hurt real bad. Where is Porlyusica!?" Gajeel yelled across the entire guild hall.

"I'm right here. Quickly bring her to my office." Porlyusica said stepping out into the crowd. Gajeel rushed Levy into her office and the infirmary. He laid her on the bed with Emma holding her hand. Levy had series of cuts all over her body. There were bruises on her limbs and there was blood on her head and soaking her clothes.

"Everyone clear away. Wendy I'll need your help." Porlyusica said. Wendy nodded and walked towards Levy. "I already heard about your situation. How much healing do you know?"

"A good amount," Wendy said then looked down at Levy. "This shouldn't be a problem, but it won't be a fast healing. It will take her a bit to recover."

"It doesn't matter just save her!" Emma yelled.

"We will child, but you need to let us work." Porlyusica told the crying girl. Gajeel said nothing and just grabbed Emma and pulled her out of the room hugging and comforting her.

Lucy seeing this was surprised she has never seen this side of Gajeel before. Then again she was never really around him enough. Gajeel wore a black headband and grey shirt with a black vest. He had a pair of silver jeans that lead down into a pair of black shoes.

After sometime Emma pulled away from Gajeel and said "Dad you're hurt as well."

"It's just a little scratch." He said. "I'll have Wendy patch me up later, and don't worry bout yerr mom. She may be tiny but she's strong, Gheehehehe." He told Emma laughing. Suddenly he face stiffened and he walked towards Natsu and Lucy. "Hey you, Bunny Girl and Flame Brain, weren't you supposed to be on a mission?" He then started to sniff the air. "And why do you smell different. Also why do you look so young?" He asked.

"That's because they're from the past Pops." Emma said. "Aunt Lucy, Uncle Natsu, Aunt Wendy, Uncle Grey, Aunt Juvia, and Aunt Erza all accidentally came to the future from 15 years ago due to a spell from a book they found." She explained.

After hearing it Gajeel looked towards Natsu and muttered, "Dumbass."

"You wanna go Iron Face!" Natsu started to move towards Gajeel but was stopped by a sword.

"Enough!" Erza shouted. "This is no time to be fighting. We should be concerned with Levy. Gajeel could you tell us what happened?"

Gajeel nodded then started to speak. "We were on a mission to stop a mage that has been terrorizing a far off town for months. Well as it turns out the mage just so happened to be a powerful dark mage that enjoys tormenting others. This dark mage had a weird magic that I have never seen before. He could copy others magic and then use their weaknesses against them." Gray cut him off by saying, "It's like those robots we fought during the Alvarez war." Gajeel continued, "He copied my iron dragon slayer magic and somehow was able to melt my iron. Then he used my magic to beat up and cut Levy. We were only able to get away because I used my Iron Shadow Dragon form. He seemed surprised by it so it looks like he doesn't copy all of the person's magic. After that I quickly ran here. Some people tried to help us but no one knew how to heal a mage."

Erza stood there for a moment thinking. "Hmm, this is a very peculiar situation. So he can copy magic but not entirely. He didn't know about your shadow form just your base magic, interesting. Well there's nothing we can do right now, but I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we will not allow someone like that to run amok, let alone someone who harmed our guild mate."

Everyone cheered, "Yeah!".

Erza continued. "Let's wait until the other members and future me return then we will make a plan. That means you Natsu." She added at the end.

"Oh come on Erza." Natsu whined.

"No you will stay here. All of us will stay here. Remember that we aren't even supposed to be here, but until Levy wakes up we are stuck here. I know you want to fight that guy and we will, but we can't rush in without a plan. Plus this guy sounds very dangerous and I'm sure our future selves are stronger than we are now so we are better off waiting for them to return."

"Yeah mom." Scarlet said. "You are super strong now. You're one of the 10 Fairy Mages!" She exclaimed.

"The 10 Fairy Mages?" Erza asked confused.

"After the Alzarez war, Fairy Tail kept growing stronger so the Magic Council created a new classification for the strongest mages in Fairy Tail." Scarlet explained.

"Yeah there's my dad, Uncle Iron Face, Auntie Ice Queen, Master Erza, Uncle Jellal, Aunt Wendy, Aunt Mira, Laxus, Elfman, and Gildarts." Nashi said.

"Wow we're that strong," Gray said.

"Yeah dad you're the strongest ice mage in Fiore!" Storm said.

"That's great, but you should put some clothes on popsicle." Nashi said.

Both Gray and Storm looked down and saw that their clothes were gone. "Oh shoot!" They both said as they looked for their clothes, only Gray didn't say 'shoot'. Nashi looked at Storm and shook her head. When Gray turned around he saw Juvia holding his pants and shirt.

"Hey are your clothes Gray-sama." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." Gray said and

Storm came back with his pants on but still missing his shirt. "Ok let's get something straight." He said. "Mom why are you clinging on to Dad so much?"

"Why wouldn't Juvia hold Gray-sama?" Juvia asked confused.

"Because you don't do that now." Storm replied.

Lucy was shocked. 'Juvia stopped clinging on to Gray?!' She thought. 'Wow the future really was different. Though I guess she wouldn't need to when he finally confessed to her.'

"Oh you're parents never told you? Juvia used to be really obsessed with Gray to the point where she basically stalked him." Mira explained.

"Really?" Storm asked. Gray nodded. "Well that's something I could hold against them." Storm said smiling maliciously.

"Don't even think about it." Scarlet said hitting him on the head.

"Ow Scarlet what'd you do that for?" Storm asked rubbing his head.

"You shouldn't mess with your parents like that."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll regret it." Scarlet said her body shaking.

"Why are you shaking?" Erza asked.

"Oh one time my father and I pulled a prank on my mother and she was not happy about it." She shuddered. "I still have nightmares about it, and my father was lucky that Wendy was around." Scarlet said.

"Jeeze Erza what did you do?" Gray asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure that it was well warranted. You should mess with your mother like that." Erza smiled triumphantly.

"Oh!" Nashi shouted.

"What is it Nashi?" Storm asked.

"I forgot about Iggie!" Nashi exclaimed.

"Who's Iggie?" Lucy asked.

"He's my younger brother Igneel." Nashi replied.

"There's another kid?" Lucy asked.

"His name is Igneel?" Natsu asked.

"Oh I forgot Gramps is in there with the other kids." Emma said.

"Wait, what other kids?" Erza asked.

"Our brothers and sisters." Scarlet said.

"WE ALL HAVE MORE KIDS!" The past selves exclaimed.

"Of course," Mira said. "You didn't think you were one and done did you?" Mira smiled. "Well except Wendy she's still young, but I hear she and Romeo want another one soon." She added while Wendy's face got all red again.

"Wait so why aren't they here?" Lucy asked.

"They're really too young to be around the main guild due to its nature. So they are in the library with Gramps watching them.

"So why is Rowan out here?" Wendy asked looking down at the young boy still clinging to her leg.

"Oh, he's just curious and will come out from time to time usually to be with me or see what is happening. He was supposed to go back but it seemed that he stayed here." Scarlet said giving him a look.

He tried to hide his face behind Wendy's leg but failed and said, "I sowy," giving Scarlet the most innocent gaze. Scarlet tried to keep a straight face but boy's eyes broke her.

"Oh come here. I can't stay mad at you." She said picking him up.

"You're really good with him." Erza said.

"I've had practice. My brother Simon's only a few years older than him."

"We named your brother Simon!" Erza said

"Yeah, you and father came up with the idea at the same time. Father said that Simon was the name of a friend that passed and that both of you felt guilty about him." Scarlet replied.

"Can I see him?" Erza asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course." Scarlet answered.

"Who are the rest of our kids?" Lucy asked.

"Well like I said there's Iggie or Igneel. He's 5 and has blonde spiky hair." Nashi said.

"Simon is 6 and has blue and red hair." Scarlet added in.

"I have twin siblings Gale and Malla they are 6 and have mom's hair." Emma said.

"Oh poor Levy." Lucy said imagining the small bluenette trying to handle an 8 year old girl and twins.

"I have a sister named Sylvia named after our grandfather. She is also 5 and has dad's black hair." Storm said.

"Oh Gray-sama we have another one, and named after your father too!" Juvia said hugging him harder.

"Yeah, yeah, it's great now get off of me." Gray said. "Please tell me she doesn't strip."

"No," Storm said relief washing upon Gray's face. "At least not yet anyway." Gray's eyes widened at that statement. "She does however cry a lot causing rain to pour down whenever she does."

"She sounds like Juvia!" Juvia said.

"Yeah mom and dad think that she inherited mom's water magic." Storm explained.

"Speaking of that," Gray cut in. "What is your guy's magic." He asked.

"Well aside from Sylvia, I can use Ice Make and you are starting to teach me some Ice Devil Slayer Magic."

"I have Papa's Fire Dragon Slayer magic and we think Iggy will inherit mom's keys because he hasn't shown any dragon traits yet."

"Same with Gale and Malla they don't have any dragon traits so mom is teaching them Solid Script." Emma added. "I use Pop's Iron Dragon Slayer magic and I know a little bit of Solid Script but I only use it to give myself a boost in battle."

"I have a lacrima placed in me so I can use Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic." Lexy said.

"Rowan has started to show some dragon traits so we think he got Wendy's Sky Dragon Slayer magic." Scarlet said. "I use Requip while father plans to teach Simon some of his magic."

"Aife inherited my Demon Takeover Magic and Evergreen's stone eyes." Mira explained. "She would tell you herself but she is still out from earlier." She said looking over to Aife passed out in the corner.

While listening to everyone's explanations, something was bothering Natsu. "Hold on one second." He said gaining the attention of everyone in the guild. "How do you two have Dragon Slayer magic? Do you have lacrimas as well?" He asked.

"No Papa we are 6th Generation Dragon Slayers." Nashi replied.

"6th Generation?"

Emma went to explain but Gajeel cut her off. "Let me explain kid," Emma nodded. "I bet that you are wondering how?" Natsu nodded. "Well the 4th Generation is created from straight magic power alone. 5th Gen are dragon eaters."

"Dragon eaters!?"

"Long story," Gajeel said rolling his eyes. "Anyway the 6th Generation is when a 1st or 3rd Generation Dragon Slayer has a child and somehow the dragon traits are passed down to the kid enabling them to use their parents' magic. Because of the antibodies introduced by our dragons, our bodies constantly produce them and those antibodies are then passed to our children as well so they won't suffer from dragonification." He explained.

"Yeah dad me, Emma, possibly Rowan, Yuko, and Ryoza are all 6th Gen Slayers." Nashi said all excited.

"Who are Yuko and Ryoza?" Lucy asked.

"Oh they are Sting's son and Rogue's daughter." Nashi answered.

"Sting and Rogue have kids? With who?" Natsu wondered.

"Sting with Yukino and Rogue with Kagura." Nashi said.

"Yukino!" Lucy shouted. "I'm really happy for her."

"Kagura with Rogue?" Ezra said puzzled. "I did not see that coming."

"Ok ok enough talk about Dragon Slayers." Scarlet said. "Let's go see the other kids and Grandpa." Scarlet then lead all the past members and kids into the library. Once again the group was met with shock at how big the library was.

"Wow this is even bigger than that Magic Library we went to." Erza said.

"I can't imagine trying to clean this." Lucy said remembering what got them there in the first place. They were led to a corner where Rowan ran off to greet his friends again. The kids looked up and ran to their respective parents. "Mommy" and "Daddy" they called. Igneel was wearing a pair of tan shorts with a red T-shirt of a fire dragon on it. Sylvia was wearing a nice blue dress with a white ribbon on it. Simon had a dark blue shirt with stars on it and a pair of scarlet shorts. Gale had a light blue shirt and a pair of black shorts while Malla had a black shirt and a pair of light blue shorts.

"Momma you're back." Sylvia said. "I missed you."

"Sylvia" Storm said grabbing the young girl. "It's not really mommy and daddy."

"What? It's not?" Sylvia started to tear up. "Where is mommy and daddy?" She said bawling her eyes out. Storm wasn't kidding when he said she caused rain. Unlike Juvia, Sylvia caused rain to appear inside so everyone was getting drenched.

Storm quickly tried to calm Sylvia down. "Wait Sylvia," he said causing her to look up. "It is mommy and daddy, but it's not the mommy and daddy we know."

Sylvia had stopped crying but looked very confused at his words.

"They are mommy and daddy from the past when they were younger."

"Oh," Sylvia responded but not really understanding. Still she went to hug Juvia which of course Juvia returned.

At this time Makarov wheeled himself over towards to the group. "So brats what is going on?" Emma explained the situation to him and he nodded. "So you brats aren't my brats but my past self's brats. And you need to get back but the only person that can help you is hurt due to someone attacking my children?" Everyone nodded. "I'm really getting too old for this." He said holding his head. "Either way we won't let that bastard get away with hurting one of our own, but as you can see I am in no condition to do anything so you will just have to wait for Erza to return."

"We know. Honestly we just wanted to see our other kids. Wow I will never get used to saying that." Lucy said.

"Yeah, but I'm glad to see you're still around Gramps." Natsu said with a wide smile.

"Unfortunately you still seem to cause trouble wherever you go Natsu." Makarov said.

"Wait does Natsu not break anything anymore?" Lucy asked.

"No he still does but it's a lot less now. Ever since he had Nashi he mellowed out more but now that she is older it's hard to keep the two of them contained."

The group was shocked. Natsu doesn't destroy everything? That is a huge change from the past. And Nashi is the reason he reverts to his old self? The group looks at Nashi who has the same exact grin as Natsu.

"Those two really are the same aren't they?" Lucy said.

"Unfortunately yes." Scarlet said.

"Oh boy" Lucy said holding her head in her hands. "I really have my hands full."

"Alright enough talking," Nashi said. "I wanna fight you dad!"

Storm looked over to the salmon haired girl. "Are you sure Nashi?" The boy asked worried.

"Yeah, dad right now is super strong, but dad from the past isn't as strong so I might stand a chance." She said grinning.

"Like you would ever win Flame Brain." Emma spouted.

"I have a better chance than you Iron Head."

"As if Ash Breathe."

"My dad already beat your dad Metal Face!"

"Doesn't that make you a disappointment Fire Witch?"

"Why don't we see Iron Freak."

"ENOUGH!" Scarlet said frightening the two girls. "No fighting when the younger kids are around. That's the whole point of them bring in the library." She said angrily.

"It's fine we were leaving anyway." Lucy said.

"See ya later Gramps." Natsu said as the group walked out of the library.

"Alright Dad let's fight."

"Are you sure it's fine?" Natsu asked surprising everyone. Since when has he been worried about fighting?

"It's fine." Erza said. "Just go easy on her she is still a child."

"Yes ma'am." Natsu said standing straight. "Alright kid let's see what you got." He said going into a stance.

"I'm all fired up!" Nashi said as she lit her hands in flames.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist" Nashi rushed towards Natsu with her flaming fist but Natsu blocked it with ease.

"Nice but your gonna need more than that to.."

"Fire Dragon Nail!" Nashi lit her foot and kicked Natsu in the jaw sending him flying back.

"Ok I guess I underestimated you" He said rubbing his jaw. "Get ready cause here I come. Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!" Natsu charged forward with his elbow towards Nashi but she dodged it and swiped her hand at him.

"Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!"

Natsu blocked but the blow pushed him back. Natsu grinned and then yelled. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu blew fire towards Nashi.

Nashi grinned and took the fire head on. After a few seconds all the fire started to clear out with Nashi there taking it in. Once it was all cleared Nashi licked her lips and smiled. "Wow dad even 15 years ago your fire tastes good."

"Wait," Natsu said. "You can eat my fire?"

"Yeah even though we use the same magic, we have different fire so we can eat each others. Anyway enough talk." Nashi ignited her feet and launched herself towards Natsu who prepared to block but Nashi flew around him and kicked him in the back. "Fire Dragon Claw!" Then Nashi used her fire to propel herself in a circle. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Cyclone Claw!" Using the force of her spinning Nashi kicked Natsu towards the guild doors, but as he neared them the doors opened and he slammed into the person who opened them. Natsu looked up to see what happened, but his heart sank into chest when he heard the voice of the red haired woman he slammed into.

"NATSU!"

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter it took me over a week to write. Now some of you may be wondering about Nashi. She is a natural when it comes to her magic so Older Natsu was able to teach her a lot, and she was able to invent new techniques like the ones she used in this chapter and there will be more in future chapters. Make sure to review so I know that you guys are enjoying it. That's all I wanted to say so I'll let you guys go. Dragneel Out!**


End file.
